


뒤죽박죽

by vvishop



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: M/M, Soul Switching
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 11:01:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9437246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vvishop/pseuds/vvishop





	1. Chapter 1

묘사의 실감을 높이자면 좀 더 과장을 섞어야 하겠지만 그 아침에 척 한센이 느낄 수 있던 거라고는 통증이 다였다. 불에 달구어 얼음더미에 갓 식힌 칼이 어깨부터 손목까지의 뼈를 잘게 저미는 고통. 움직일 수 없냐고 하면 그건 아니었다. 관절은 모두 제대로 움직였다. 끄으으 신음에 맞추어 근육이 불안정하게 꿀렁였다. 팔에는 본이 떠진 것처럼 예거 수트가 찍혀 있었다. 어떤 통증이라도 지속이 될 수는 없어서 척은 왼팔을 허벅지 사이에 넣고 견뎠다. 뼈 안에 불을 붙인 것 같은 정도로 통증이 내려가자 척은 자리에서 일어났다. 어쩐지 입고 잔 티셔츠가 없었다. 아무거나 걸리는 걸 입었다. 진통제는 욕실에 있는데 공복에 한없이 멀기만 했다. 오늘따라 무릎에 부딪히는 것들이 많았다. 비척비척 욕실 거울장을 열자마자 도로 닫았다. 한 번 더 열고 닫았다. 거울 안에 움직이는 사람은 자신이 아니었다. 아. 목소리를 내보는데 쿵쿵쿵 누가 방문을 두들겼다.   
"잠시. 잠깐... 아니. 곧-"  
곧 나가겠다고 말하려는데 끼리릭 문이 열렸다. 딸깍 전구에 불이 들어왔다. 두꺼운 문이 닫혔다. 23년간을 봐오던 얼굴이 내가 모르는 표정으로 씨익 웃었다. 있는 줄도 몰랐던 전자렌지가 우우웅 돌아갔다. 땡소리와 함께 뜨끈한 것이 척의 왼팔에 감겼다. 한숨이 절로 나왔다.   
"롤리 베켓 맞지? 어떻게 된 일이야?"   
"비오면 그래."  
척은 감기는 눈을 크게 떴다.   
"너는 비가 오면 다른 사람 몸에 있냐?"   
자신의 붉은 머리카락을 잡아당겨보는 롤리를 보며 금발이 된 척은 편한 팔을 저었다. 하지마. 그랬더니 롤리는 이번엔 주근깨를 긁어보고 있었다. 척은 더 말릴 기력도 없었다.   
"난 또."  
척의 몸이 롤리의 방 안에서 익숙하게 움직였다. 비틀거리느라 부딪혔던 스툴을 일으키고 벗어둔 옷을 옷걸이에 정리한 롤리는 점퍼를 걸치려다 아차하는 얼굴로 자신의 몸을 가진 척을 보았다. 척은 이제는 욱신거리기 시작하는 팔을 늘어트리고 색색 숨만 쉬었다. 눈 뜬지 30분째인데 이미 지쳤다.   
"아마 어제 때문이겠지."  
척도 짚이는 거라고는 어제 테스트를 한다고 펜타코스트 대장이 둘을 드리프트 시켜버린 것 외엔 없었다. 딱 치고 받고 싸우기 직전이었다. 구구절절하고 효용도 없는 처벌 말고 테스트 겸 과학 기술을 응용하자는 펜타코스트 대장에게 무려 척 한센의 아버지인 허크 한센이 적극적으로 동의를 했었다. 텐도가 뭔가를 수정했다더니 부작용이 심각했다. 적어도 척에게는 그랬다. 척의 얼굴을 한 롤리는 표정을 전혀 읽을 수가 없었다.   
"부탁이 있어." 

텐도에게 보고하기 전 24시간 동안만 둘은 몸을 바꾼 채 살아보기로 했다.


	2. Chapter 2

드리프트는 연속으로 이틀동안 할 수는 없었다. 아무리 파일럿의 수가 적어도 철저히 지켜졌던 원칙이었다. 그 원칙은 카이주가 더 이상 태평양에서 기어나오지 않게 된 지금도 마찬가지라서 척은 그래서 롤리의 부탁을 수락했다. 이제 더는 지구의 사활이 그들에게 걸려있지 않았고, 개발 프로젝트로 변동된 것이니 언제 말하든 상관없다고 생각했다. 마코를 마주치자마자 그 생각을 철회했지만. 도대체 뭐라고 해야할지 알 수가 없었다. 마코가 상냥하게 물었다.  
"몸은 괜찮아?"  
다행히 질문이라 답할 수가 있었다.  
"괜찮아."  
롤리는 그랬을 것 같아서 덧붙이기도 했다.  
"고마워."  
마코가 뚫어지게 보았다. 척은 안절부절 못해서 얼굴과 머리를 마구 매만졌다.   
"어디 아파?"  
"뭐?"  
이럴줄 알았으면 싶었어도 롤리와는 으르렁거리느라 그럴 정신 같은 건 애초에 없었고 이럴 줄도 당연히 몰랐다. 수상쩍게 두리번 거리다 척은 자신의 몸이 미끄러지듯이 걸어와서 씨익 웃고는 스쳐가 버리는 초현실적 모습을 지켜보았다. 마코가 말했다.  
"저 놈도 이상하네."  
식당에서 척은 자신의 모습을 한 롤리가 식사하는 모습을 두 테이블 떨어져 지켜보았다. 웃음이 많다고 생각하진 않았었는데 오늘따라 얼굴에서 들어간 보조개가 나올 줄 몰랐다. 사람들이 주위에 몰려서 더는 얼굴이 보이지도 않았다. 왼팔은 아직도 뭉근하다 뒤틀리다를 반복했다. 툭 치고 가는 동료들에게 롤리가 짓던 미소를 지어보려고 했으나 입꼬리가 어딨는지 몰랐다. 그것도 미소라고 바라보는 사람들이 자꾸만 다가왔다. 인사를 건네는 사람도 있었고 데이트를 하자는 사람도 있었다. 파일럿은 쉐터돔의 스타라 많은 사람들이 다가오고 멀어지지만 롤리는 시선 닿는 곳에 있는 사람들이 전부 다가왔다. 

드리프트가 없는 파일럿의 일과는 단순했다. 기어 엔지니어들에게 변동해야 할 것들을 업데이트하고 운동을 하고 의사를 만나 컨디션을 체크한 후 약간의 여유 시간을 누렸다. 시작부터 거짓으로 점철된 날이었다. 집시 데인저 파일럿 롤리 베켓입니다. 왼팔이요? 괜찮습니다. 문제 없습니다. 거울과 눈이 마주칠 때마다 척 한센이 아닌데 롤리 베켓 같지도 않은 롤리 베켓이었고 괜찮다고 할 때마다 딱 그만큼 덜 괜찮아졌다. 머리카락을 쓸어올리면 가느다란 금발이 손가락을 사르륵 지나갔다. 종일 롤리는 뭐하지 내 몸으로는 살만 한가 딴 생각에 잠겨 있었다.   
분명히 기억하고 있다고 생각했는데 롤리 방문 비밀번호를 연속해서 틀렸다. 척은 자신의 방으로 갔다. 거기엔 자신이 있었다. 껍데기 속은 아니지만. 오자마자부터 화장실 찬장을 뒤지는 척의 뒤에서 롤리가 기웃댔다.   
"진통제?"  
찾자마자 벌써 통증이 경감되었다. 딸깍이는 주홍 병은 뒤에서 나온 손에 잡아채였다. 이름을 확인하고 도로 건넸다.   
"미안. 약을 안먹어서."  
"먹지 마?"  
"먹어."  
몸 주인이 먹지 말라고 하는 줄 알고 세상이 다 흐릿했다. 척은 두 알을 삼켰다. 약효는 도는지 마는지 이제 통증이 팔 때문인지 정신이 이상해지고 있어서인지도 헷갈렸다. 주물러줄게. 팔에 닿는 손끝이 낯설었다. 롤리는 침대에 누운 척의 팔을 마사지하며 사과를 흘리듯 전했다. 방에 돌아오자 다 괜찮아진 것 같았다. 아침에 같이 드리프트 팀에게 가자고, 혹시 모르니 그냥 이 방에서 자겠다는 말에 고개를 끄덕여준 기억까지만 났다. 다음날 아침엔.


	3. Chapter 3

알고 있었다. 롤리는 머리와 심장에 주렁주렁 전선을 달고 누워 빙긋이 웃었다. 주근깨 묻은 볼이 개구지게 올라갔다. 모니터링 중인 의사도 문가에 팔짱끼고 선 허크 한센도 다 말이 없었다. 순순히 다시 드리프트 해보자는 말 나오지 않을 거라고 척에게 미리 말하지 못했다. 텐도는 아까부터 코빼기도 보이지 않았다. 질문이 다시 시작되었다. 5년 전처럼.  
"시작점인 기억을 떠올려 봅시다."  
척의 왼팔은 멀쩡한데도 시선 아래에 흉터가 우둑하게 돋아났다. 근육이 수건 짜듯 쥐어짜지는 익숙한 고통이 성큼 걸어왔다.  
"눈을 떴는데 오른쪽에 벽이 있었습니다."  
그 날의 얀시는 거듭된 알람에도 눈을 못뜨고 있었다. 커다란 사건을 겪은 사람들이 으레 그렇듯이 롤리도 그 날만은 경고음조차 다르게 기억했다. 우중충한 날이었어요. 누군가 지켜보는 느낌이 드는 날이었어요. 이상하리만치 맑은 날이었어요. 얀시는 쉽게 일어나지 못했어요.  
"그건 별로 신경쓰지 않았는데 제가 셔츠를 입고 있었습니다."  
머릿속에 들어와 있던 얀시의 다 부수고 돌아가는 경쾌한 작전이 내리 꽂히는 번개처럼 반짝였다. 신기하지. 롤리도 꼭 같은 생각을 했었다.  
"저는 숙소에서 바지면 많이 입고 있는 겁니다."  
배를 안았던가 들었던가 들고서 카이주에게 공격을 받았던가 내려놓고 후려쳤던가. 넘실대는 기억이 진흙처럼 들러붙었다.  
"욕실에 갔는데 얼굴이 달라서."  
철갑상어같은 톱니가 집시 데인저를 부수며 찔러들었다. 귓전에서 펜타코스트 대장이 벽력 같이 지시했다. 모두가 소리를 지르는 것 같았는데 끊긴 통신에 대고 자신만 소리를 내지르고 있었다. 모니터를 체크하는 손이 바빠졌다.  
"원래 제 방으로 갔습니다."  
"얼마만에 내려진 판단인가요?"  
"1분은 넘겼습니다."  
태평양 한 가운데서 하나 있는 형이 뜯겨나간 이후부터 해안에 내려서기까지의 시간은 열흘 같기도 했고 1센티초 1밀리초 같기도 했다. 뇌가 반으로 썰린 것 같았다. 다시 만났어도 온전히 붙지 않는 절반을 간신히 넘기는 감각이. 눈이 감겼다가 뜨였다. 복기하기엔 최적이자 최악의 장소였다. 결과가 나쁘게 나올 수도 있었다.  
"저 롤리 베켓 맞습니다."  
"집중하세요. 결과에 영향을 줍니다."  
문이 쾅 열리는 소리가 들렸다. 아니라니까! 더러워서 그냥 롤리 베켓 하고 만다. 시발. 내가! 롤리 젠장할 베켓이다! 모두가 정지 버튼 눌린듯 멈췄다. 도망치고 뒤를 쫓는 발소리에 롤리가 큽 소리와 함께 넘어갔다. 박수까지 쳐가며 웃는 롤리를 두 사람은 서로 다른 표정으로 지켜보았다.  
"허크. 저는 미들 네임 없습니다."  
허크는 심각하게 팔뚝만 매만졌다. 롤리는 싱글대는 얼굴로 문을 가리켰다. 곧 문이 닫히고 질질 끌려가는 소리가 들렸다. 롤리 베켓이라니까! 아버지! 질문자는 잠시 침묵했다. 시계가 없는 방은 시간이 고인 것만 같았지만 끝은 왔다. 식당에서 롤리는 롤리를 롤리라 불렀다. 척은 그 날 여러 번 작명했다.


	4. Chapter 4

"붙어다녀."  
텐도가 리드미컬하게 덧붙였다. 피넛버터와 젤리처럼. 금발의 청년이 욕을 중얼거렸다. 빨간 머리 쪽이 왼팔을 붕붕 돌렸다.  
"알래스카나 가볼까. 컨디션도 좋은데."  
척은 당장 롤리 침대 아래에 침낭을 놓고 갔다. 텐도는 나이스 베켓, 하이파이브하고는 그 날 밤도 엔지니어실에서 지새웠다. 처음 척은 안절부절 못했다. 다시 드리프트를 하면 다시 바뀔 수 있을 것만 같은데 자체가 쉽지 않았다. 롤리는 천하태평이었다. 갑자기 얻은 근신을 휴가처럼 보냈다. 자기 몸도 아닌데 꼼꼼하게 체크하며 아령을 드는 롤리 옆에 앉아있던 척은 자리에서 벌떡 일어났다. 열다섯 번째로.  
"안 되겠어."  
롤리는 제 얼굴이 초조한 표정을 짓는 것을 유령이라도 된 심정으로 흘끗 보았다. 초조할 땐 거울을 보지 않아선지 껍데기 속 인물이 달라선지 낯이 설은 것도 익숙해졌다. 대꾸도 한두 번이라야 하지. 혼자 뛰쳐 나가버릴 것만 같던 척은 롤리가 들고 있던 케틀벨을 낚아채 내려놓았다.  
"다쳐. 멍청아."  
"뭐?"  
"다시 말해줘?"  
등등한 얼굴이 멱살을 쥐었다. 속이 불안감에 다 갉힌 게 보였다. 롤리의 미간이 모였다.  
"그냥 했다가 이번엔 죽으면."  
"그런적 없잖아!"  
목소리가 쩌렁쩌렁 울렸다. 쉐터돔은 잠수함을 개조한 건물이라 방음이 철벽이었다. 문제는 온 사방에 소리가 부딪혀 울렸다.  
"없어?"  
우물우물한 목소리가 라디오를 튼 것마냥 적응이 안됐다. 척 머릿속에 어떤 이미지가 흘러가는지 알고 있었다. 드리프트를 하던 첫날엔 코피가 줄줄 흘렀다. 스태커 펜타코스트 대장은 아직도 그렇지. 더워졌던 근육이 싸하게 식었다. 더 식은 자신의 얼굴을 마주보지 않은 롤리는 욕실로 들어갔다. 뭐 하나 부서져도 이상하진 않았지만 샤워하고 나갔어도 방은 무사했다.

밤이 오고 다시 낮이 오고 다시 밤이 올 때까지 둘은 소수의 사람 외에 만날 수가 없었다. 허크가 맥스를 데려갔기 때문에 맥스조차 볼 수 없었던 척은 신경에 날이 섰다. 말 많았던 한쪽이 말수가 줄어들자 자나 싶어 봤던 롤리는 척과 눈이 마주쳤다.   
"내 몸이 그렇게 마음에 안들어?"  
침낭 움직이는 소리가 뽀시락.   
"그럼 들겠냐."  
롤리는 손을 베개 아래 슥 밀어넣었다. 누워 보는 천장이 멀었다.  
"스트레스에 시야 흐려지고 왼발목, 오른 무릎, 오른 어깨 나갔던데."  
말문이 막히는 것이 들리는 것처럼 느껴졌다.  
"나는 내 인생을-"  
"사랑한다고. 알아."  
그래서 여기있잖아. 도망 안 치고. 입 안으로 웅얼거리는 말에 바로 욕이 날아왔다. 시발. 니가 알래스카 말할 때마다 잠이 안와. 서로의 목소리가 키들키들 웃었다. 


End file.
